


Light a Light

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi comes home on a winter day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light a Light

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. This is slightly AU.

**Light a Light**

Usagi entered the apartment with a soft sigh. Blessed warmth. As much as she liked some aspects of the winter season, the cold weather really wasn't one of them. She didn't mind snow when it was outside, and she was inside looking at him, but she really didn't like walking through it. But at least she didn't have to go outside again today, and the apartment was nice and warm.

She toed off her shoes and extracted herself from the layers of winter clothes she was wearing. Then Usagi headed for the kitchen, intent on fixing herself something warm to drink. She found the apartment empty of her husband (he had probably been called into the hospital), but there was a mug set out on the counter as well as a full kettle of water set on the stove just waiting to be heated up. With a smile, the young woman set to work fixing herself a cup of hot chocolate. Usagi found a new box of the powered mix for the drink in the cupboard as well as a bag of marshmallows. She laughed; it was just like her husband to spoil her.

The water didn't take long to heat, and soon Usagi was cradling a hot mug in her hands. The woman padded through her apartment, turning on all the lights in order to banish the winter gloom. Finally she came to stand in front of the living room window, peering down through the growing twilight. She didn't know when Mamoru would be home, but Usagi was content to wait for him, standing in the bright apartment lit up against the night.


End file.
